supreme_uprisingfandomcom-20200214-history
Luo Yunyang's Combact Techniques
< Luo Yunyang On Tianyunshen Dynasty: Ten Thousand Sword Furnace Obtained in the Sky Sword Sect after he became a Heavenly Venerate. Divine Obliteration Blade Of The Great Chaotic Hole This blade technique condensed all the top-notch techniques that Luo Yunyang had learned into a single set of techniques. Although it didn’t seem to be able to surpass the Shattering Heavens or the Divine Martial Technique in terms of power, it was still the most suitable blade technique for Luo Yunyang. The combination of the Chaotic Hole Obliteration and the Sky Blade Seven Cleave allowed every blade technique of the set to contain the obliterating intent of the Chaotic Hole and the extreme cleaving intent of the Sky Blade. Sky Blade Technique Compared to the other techniques Luo Yunyang had cultivated, what made this Sky Blade Technique intriguing was that it allowed the cultivator to cultivate it along with other techniques. In other words, the cultivation of the Sky Blade Technique would not hinder or slow down the progress of the six other different techniques, the Graceful Sky Blade Slash, the Obliteration Sky Blade Cleave, the Tornado Sky Blade Thrust, the Heavenly Sky Blade Cleave, the Phaseless Sky Blade Slash, the Thousand Sky Blade Cleave, and the Converging Sky Blade Slash. Thus, the cultivation of the Sky Blade Technique required extreme comprehensive abilities and superior mind power. On Samsara Star City: 13 Martial Techniques from the Divine Martial Hall: # Mountain Partitioning Nine Fragmented Peaks On Sky Worm Nest: Shattering Heavens Technique: Telekinetic Art. On Bloody Space River: Universe-Breaking Snap: Mystic Art created by Luo Yunyang with the Balck Hole as a concept. Chaotic Hole Light Waves: Mystic Art created by Luo Yunyang with the Balck Hole as a concept. Dream Crusher: Mystic Art created by Luo Yunyang with the Balck Hole as a concept. Blood-Bone Annihilation Scripture: Mysterious Technique that Luo Yunyang obtained from the corpse of Balansi. On Divine Union: World-Engulfing Finger: Mystic Art created by Luo Yunyang with the Balck Hole as a concept. On Bloody Massacre Path: Extensive Quake Fist: Transmitted by Poshan in the Bloody Massacre Killing Arena after he lost the duel. Mirage Body Flicker: Body Movement Technique of the Wind Source Law. 1,000-Edge Blade: Blade Art of the Wind Source Law. Bloody Massacre Cultivation Technique: The last page of the Bloody Massacre Cultivation Technique was actually the Fallen Autumn Leaves diagram. An autumn wind surged as nine leaves fell. The painting was incomparably simple, but it let one comprehend the Wind Laws. Omnipresent Net Technique: Created a Net that encompassed the opponent. Autumn Wind Sword Art: This is a set of sword techniques left behind by a Fiery Sun Path genius called Feng Changtian 10,000 years ago, after he went on a comprehensive tour of the Bloody Massacre Path's Fifth Volume Sky Book and studied the Fallen Autumn Leaves Diagram. According to the Fiery Sun Path's rating system, this is a set of B-Grade sword techniques that could allow a small family to rise to power on a planet. On Blue Rain Empire: Body Soul Split: One of the Jade Ridge Star Lord's imparted techniques, the Body Soul Split. Heavenly Ardent Sun Finger: One of the Jade Ridge Star Lord's imparted techniques. On Earth: Asura's Fury: Asura's Seven Axes are the fundamentals of Asura's Fury. After entering the Mystic Realm he learned this technique from the Blood Slaves. He learned the Indiscriminate Bloody Massacre True Intent from the First Form. * First Form of Asura's Seven Axes: Indiscriminate Bloody Massacre * Second Form of Asura's Seven Axes: Sky-Startling Bloody Rainbow * Third Form of Asura's Seven Axes: Bloody Ocean-Raging Tsunami * Fourth Form of Asura's Seven Axes: Blood-Filled Sky Heaven Splitter: It was a book found by Martial God Luo Kai. *First Layer, Eight Mountain-Splitting Techniques, divided in 8 Diagrams: *#First Mountain-Cutting Strikes *#Second Mountain-Splitting Strike *#Third Mountain-Breaking Strike *#Sixth Mountain-Cleaving Strike Alert Monkey's Seven Leaps: A Body Technique. When mastered, one can complete seven leaps in three seconds. It was considered F Grade by the Da Alliance. He could move between seven locations in under 10 seconds Five Tiger-Breaking Knife Techniques: There was a total of 18 movements divided into three levels. Level 1, Mastery, which was when the Five Tiger-Breaking Knife Techniques could be used fully, Level 2, Initiation, which was when each knife killed with one strike, just like a tiger, and Level 3, also known as Completion, which was like five tigers descending from the mountains and hunting down their prey. The Techniques are: *Soaring-Tiger Beheading Forceful Eagle Claw Technique: Technique of the Eagle King of the Raising Dragon Army. Sky-Shattering Spear: Move apprehended from the Ancient God Slayer Spear's vision. Sky Wolf Step: A book he found after he killed the leader of the Ravenous Wolf Mercenary Group. Ninth-Heaven Dragon-Moving Steps: The movement art Ninth-Heaven Dragon-Moving Steps was created by Martial God Luo Kai. Appearance-Changing Technique: A technique to change appearance. 3,000-Mile Freezing Move: Move created by Luo Yunyang with hi Ice Source Core. Golden Clock Trap Technique: Divine Giant Clock Fist: Found this Secret Technique in the pouch of Golden Clock's Two Elders. The Golden Clock Trap Technique was rather simple at the beginning, but once one reached the seventh layer of the Golden Clock Barrier, there were some massive changes. After the seventh layer, the internal force inside the Golden Clock could both protect the body and be used to attack one's enemies. However, above the words 'internal force' was a handwritten scribble made up of two words: source power. If one used the Golden Clock to attack by expelling source power, then when they reached the grandmaster boundaries, the Golden Clock that took shape would automatically absorb power from the sky and earth to strike their foes: the Divine Giant Clock Fist. The Divine Giant Clock Fist had different strikes: * Five-Clock Quaking Universe: it was the strongest strike. Shrinking Earth To An Inch Technique: Found this Secret Technique in the pouch of Golden Clock's Two Elders. This was a technique that cultivated speed. Despite its name, it didn't have the magical ability of shrinking the earth. When one mastered this technique, they were able to move so fast that the earth seemed to shrink. Dragon Elephant Diamond Fist Technique: Found this Secret Technique in the pouch of the two Venerables of the Dragon Elephant Sect. Rampaging Devine Body: Body Tempering Technique of Great Snow Mountain. Dragon Tiger Golden Core Technique: Alchemy Techniques: * Gathering Water Tiger * Flame Dragon * Reappearing Golden Core * Picture of a Golden Core wrapped around Fire and Water: to form a pill not meant for consumption, but for attacking. One could throw this pill and let it soar in the air and explode. Then, its power would scatter in every direction and make the void tremble. Although the same amount of power would be used, it would seem about 10 times more effective than the force of the Heaven-Battling Ape-Dragon Chart.